


you're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece

by Larrytraduz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Estudante de ingles Harry, Estudante de teatro Louis, Harry!18anos, M/M, Universidade, amizade narry, coroas de flores, explícito, harry inseguro, louis!21anos, problemas com auto estima, tradução, universo alternativo AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrytraduz/pseuds/Larrytraduz
Summary: Harry Styles sabe que ele é estranho. Ele gosta de coisas de garota como flores, a cor rosa e pintar a suas unhas. Ele não tem amigos mas entende o motivo: Como alguém pode gostar dele se nem ele gosta de si mesmo? É o primeiro semestre dele na universidade e ele realmente espera que os horrores do seu passado não se repitam.Louis Tomlinson é um estudante da universidade a um tempo com uma regra de não namorar novos estudantes. Ainda sim ele ajuda Harry a achar o caminho para sua primeira aula. ele também é doce e lindo e Harry sabe que isso não vai acabar bem mas isso não o impede de se apaixonar por Louis mesmo assim.Ou: Aquele em que Harry é delicado e bonito mas não vê isso e Louis apenas quer ama-lo do jeito que ele merece.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	you're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're ripped at every edge, but you're a masterpiece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257632) by [Valentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentia/pseuds/Valentia). 



> Tradução por: YAS @larryfuckshipp  
> link original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257632/chapters/32882649

Sumário: Harry e Louis se conhecem.  
As mãos de Harry tremem enquanto ele sobe os poucos degraus das escadas da entrada principal do prédio. Ele estava cercado de estudantes a maioria mais velho que ele, pessoas em seu segundo, terceiro ou quarto semestre, e Harry sentia os olhares nele mesmo que eles provavelmente não estivessem o notando. Era apenas um sentimento normal para ele.

O campus era barulhento e agitado mesmo que ainda não fossem nem 9 horas. Aquilo o fazia se sentir desconfortável ele preferia silêncio e ficar sozinho, mas em seu caminho para a uni pelo menos 3 pessoas diferentes já haviam chamado ele. Elas queriam vender o jornal da universidade ou tentar convence-lo a se candidatar para um emprego. Harry apenas passou por eles fingindo não nota-los. Ele passou grande parte do seu tempo tentando se enturmar mas o máximo que consegiu foi se afogar no mar de pessoas quando estava fora, mas a uni parecia ser diferente da escola o que era assustador porque Harry tinha medo de qualquer tipo de mudança, e se sentia desconfortavel quando precisava sair de sua zona de conforto.

Quando ele ia subindo as escadas ele ouviu duas garotas a seu lado falando sobre os "novatos". Ele assumiu que elas estavam falando dos estudantes como ele: primeiro semestre e tiveram seu primeiro dia de aula hoje. O cacheado tentou não prestar atenção, mas as garotas falavam alto e ele não conseguia não ouvir.

"Esses novatos são horríveis." A primeira garota suspirou. "Eles andam e depois param subitamente porque não sabem para onde estão indo. Eu quase apaguei um deles outro dia. Deus, quão difícil é usar o mapa? Eles literalmente dão isso em cada esquina."

"Não seja tão dura com eles." A segunda garota respondeu "Nós já fomos novatas também. Aposto que não éramos melhores."  
A primeria garota grunhiu em agonia "É, mas nós não eramos tão ruins." 

Então elas estavam no topo da escada, viraram a direita e sumiram de vista. Harry sentiu como ele estava se arranhando no final do seu casaco, pressionando suas unhas nas palmas de suas mão mesmo por cima do tecido. Ele fechou seus olhos por um segundo, tentando lembrar para qual lado ir. Mas ele não conseguia. É claro que não conseguia. Sua memória era horrível, pior ainda sob pressão. aquilo fazia ele corar. Então ele olhou ao redor com cuidado tendo certeza que ninguém estava prestando atenção nele antes de pegar seu mapa. A sala que ele precisava achar devia estar em alguma dessas páginas, Apenas... em algum lugar...

"Hey, você precisa de ajuda?"

De primeira Harry não percebeu que a voz estava falando com ele. Normalmente, ninguém começava uma conversa com ele, então ele ficou surpreso quando a voz falou novamente "Você, curly. Você precisa de ajuda para achar sua sala?"

Harry olhou para cima e quase derrubou seu mapa. O garoto que estava falando com ele já estava parado em sua frente. Ele vestia jeans azul e uma camisa preta, o que em uma segunda olhada, parecia ser uma camisa do The Script. The Script era uma das bandas favoritas de Harry.

"Quando você parar de encarar a minha camisa Curly, eu posso te ajudar a achar a sua sala."

Harry corou e seus olhos se fixaram em seus sapatos. Ele se sentia intimidado. Por um segundo considerando contar ao garoto sobre seu amor pela banda, mas decidindo não faze-lo. O garoto com certeza não iria ligar e Harry era horrível em conversas casuais. Em qualquer tipo de conversa na verdade. 

Harry não queria olhar para ele agora que tinha o encarado por tanto tempo fazendo-o parecer um idiota. Uma onda de embaraçamento tomou conta dele, esquentando suas bochechas rosas. Suas mãos automaticamente se fecharam e ele amassou o mapa no processo. Ele apenas estava esprando o garoto se virar e sair agora. Mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disso, Harry sentiu alguém tirar o mapa de sua mão. Quando ele olhou para cima seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu o rosto do garoto pela primeira vez.  
Porque oh. Oh. Ele sentiu seu coração saltar. Aquele garoto era lindo. O homem mais bonito que Harry viu em muito, muito tempo. Ele tinha maçãs do rosto proeminentes, com uma mandíbula afiada, olhos azuis brilhantes, lábios finos e cabelos castanhos macios com uma franja que caía em seu rosto. Oh Deus. Harry percebeu que o garoto deveria ser um ou dois centímetros mais baixo que ele e desviou os olhos quando o garoto tentou retornar seu olhar. Ele engoliu em seco.

"Aonde você precisa ir amor?" o garoto perguntou e oh, a sua voz fez com que Harry sentisse calafrios em sua espinha.

Harry limpou sua garganta "Hum, eu acho, uh, eu acho que eu preciso ir, tipo, uh, e-eu realmente não sei..."

Ele encarou seus pés e sentiu uma nova onda de embaraçamento em seu rosto. É claro que sua memória o traíria na frente daquele homem lindo. As unhas de Harry entrando tão forte em suas palmas que doía, mas ele não ousou olhar para o garoto novamente. Por que ele sempre tinha que fazer qualquer interação social ser embaraçosa? ele já se odiava o suficiente, especialmente porque o garoto era tão bondoso em ajudar e ele apenas fez que ficasse estranho para os dois.

"Hey, ta tudo bem." o garoto disse e mesmo que Harry não pudesse ver, ele sentiu o sorriso em sua voz. "Primeiro dia né? Você é um dos novatos?"  
Harry acenou com a cabeça e alguns dos seus cachos caíram em seus rosto então ele os tirou. Ele sempre teve o hábito de mexer em seu cabelo, dede quando era uma criança, quando ele cresceu isso se tornou um tipo de compulsão especialmente quando ele estava ansioso.

"Tá tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso. Não ache que eu fui melhor no meu primeiro dia." Harry não respondeu, e a voz do garoto ficou mais suave. "Aqui, olha. Você provavelmente está aqui para a cerimônia de boas vindas então você precisa achar o auditório principal. Não é difícil de achar, de verdade. Eu posso te mostrar no mapa, olha."  
Harry ergueu sua cabeça o sufuciente para ver o dedo do garoto se mover no mapa mostrando o caminho. O garoto estava bronzeado mesmo que não houvesse muito sol naquela parte da inglaterra, o que fez Harry suspeitar que ele também não era daqui. Ele tinha tatuagens por todos os seus braços e pulso e até em dois de seus dedos. Um 2 e um 8. Harry se perguntou o que elas significavam. O garoto tinha um sotaque forte também, ele percebeu enquanto ouvia suas explicações, e Harry gostava. Muito.

"E então você apenas vira à direita, ou a esquerda, tem duas entradas, e aí você vai para o fim do corredor e você deverá ficar bem."

O garoto devolveu seu mapa a Harry e então o cacheado rapidamente se ocupou em dobrar ele de volta, assim não teria que olhar para ele. "Obrigado." ele murmurou com seu rosto esquentando novamente.

"Yeah, sem problemas amor. Nós todos temos nosso primeiros dias."

Harry estremeceu com o apelido. Ele gostou de como soava em sua boca e ele gostou de ser chamado assim por um garoto bonito como ele. Mas ele provavelmente chama todo mundo assim. Talvez seja algo de sua cidade natal.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e consertou sua franja, desejando que o garoto não dissesse tchau e saísse, Mas quando ele olhou para cima novamente ele ainda estava ali, o olhando com um pequeno sorriso que Harry não conseguia decifrar.

"Eu deveria, hum, eu acho que eu deveria ir agora, me desculpe, hum..." Harry tropeceu em suas palavras. E pelo o que ele estava se desculpando? Ele escondeu suas mãos em seu casaco e tentou não corar novamente, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Ele ouviu o garoto rir "Tchau, curly." ele se virou deixando Harry parado ali no meio da entrada como se ele estivesse em uma espécie de cena. Harry continuou encarando o garoto enquanto ele ia embora, foi só quando o mais baixo se virou uma última vez para sorrir para ele que Harry rapidamente virou sua cabeça para mudar seu foco. Haviam calafrios por toda a sua pele.

Uma vez que o garoto realmente tinha ido, Harry suspirou e balançou sua cabeça. "Eu gostei muito da sua camisa." ele murmurou pra si mesmo antes de olhar novamente para o lugar onde tinha visto o garoto pela última vez, mas, é claro que ele não apareceria novamente. Harry encarou a parede por alguns segundos, e então sentiu algum cara esbarrar em seu braço por acidente o que o trouxe de volta a realidade. Ele pegou o mapa que estava um pouco mais amaçado do que estava a 15 minutos atrás e o encarou, e é, ótimo, ele não prestou atenção no que o garoto havia explicado.

Dez minutos depois e ele finalmente achou seu destino, por sorte chegando a tempo para a cerimônia. Para a sua sorte haviam cartazes em quase todas as paredes apontando ele para o auditório então ele não ficou completamente perdido. Ele entrou na sala da palestra entre outros estudantes e procurou um lugar no fundo . A última fileira estava completamente ocupada, mas ainda tinha um lugar sobrando no corredor na fileira anterior a essa. Sem olhar para a pessoa ao seu lado ele colocou sua bolsa em baixo da cadeira e se sentou. Pela primeira vez desde que deixou seu pequeno flat pela manhã ele respirou fundo. Seu coração ainda batia rápido, mas agora que ele estava lá, sem estar atrasado, sem ter tropeçado em seu própio pé e sem ser cantando por alguns idiotas, havia sido retirado um grande peso de seus ombros. Ele consegiu dar o primeiro passo para sua nova vida sem arruinar nada ainda. Ele ficaria bem.

Equanto eles esperavam o professor chegar Harry pensou no garoto bonito e legal que tinha sido tão bondoso em explicar o caminho para ele. Ele conseguia se sentir corando novamente, aquele garoto deve ter achado ele um grande idiota, um idiota que não conseguia nem formar uma frase completa. Harry ajeitou sua franja novamente, um hábito de sua infância que continuou, algo que ele fazia sempre que estava nervoso ou com vergonha. Então, ele pegou seu papel e caneta apenas em caso de precisar anotar algo. Quando ele olhou em volta ele percebeu que quase ninguém tinha algo em sua mesa. Bom, exceto por seus telefones, então Harry colocou suas coisas de volta em sua bolsa. Ele não queria parecer super estusiasmado ou alguma aberração. Não, ele estava determinado a fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

Não demorou muito para o professor chegar e a cerimônia começar. Eles eventualmente tiveram que anotar algumas coisas então Harry pegou seu estojo e se sentiu corar quando percebeu que era o único em sua fileira que tinha um desses. Todos os outros tinham apenas uma caneta ou duas. Ele engoliu em seco e silenciosamente pegou uma caneta de dentro de seu estojo, se afundando em sua cadeira e se enfiando dentro de seu casaco. Era difícil resistir a urgência de arrumar sua franja mas ele conseguiu, ao invés disso ele se concentrou no que o professor estava dizendo. Quando Harry começou a escrever ele podia ver as marcas em forma de lua crescente queimarem em vermelho na palma de sua mão.

Depois da cerimônia tinha café da manhã para todos, cada curso tinha seus tutores e salas determinados, Harry e aparentemente algum colega de sala seguiram uma garota e um garoto que seguravam um cartaz com a bandeira da Inglaterra e a dos Estados Unidos nele, o que Harry suspeitou pertencer ao curso de inglês. Ele não falou com ninguém, ao invés disso ele tentou lembrar o caminho, então ele poderia achar seu caminho de volta novamente, Mas ele sabia que tinha um senso de direção horrível e provavelmente teria que perguntar a pelo menos três pessoas no seu caminho de volta. Ele sentia suas bochechas queimarem só de pensar nisso.  
A sala em que eles se juntaram não era tão grande e parecia muito com suas antigas salas de aula, exceto as mesas que eram arrumadas em um quadrado. Ele engoliu em seco, odiava esse tipo de arrumação, era apenas um convite para que todos o encarassem. Ele preferia apenas sentar no fundo da sala, sem sentir alguém queimar seu pescoço com o olhar.

Harry se sentou perto da porta entre duas garotas que parecia amigáveis e focou no café da manhã que estava espalhado por algumas mesas. Os tutores disseram a eles para irem comer mas Harry esperou até que o pão fosse passado a ele eventualmente. Ele não queria gritar sob as mesas para que passassem as coisas para ele mesmo que ele estivesse morrendo de fome. Ele não usou manteiga já que ela estava muito longe dele também, e apenas colcou a geléia que estava em sua frente, era de morango então estava tudo bem. Uma garrafa de café foi entregue a ele mas ele apenas passou para a próxima pessoa já que ele não bebia café porque aquilo o fazia ter vontade de fazer xixi o tempo todo e ele não queria ter que sair no meio de uma aula para ir ao banheiro. Ele tomava banho toda manhã e isso era tão bom quanto café para mante-lo acordado.  
Os tutores falaram um pouco mais sobre o curso, o que planejavam, o que era obrigatório e coisas do tipo, mas Harry já havia lido o guia para estudantes três vezes, então ele já sabia tudo que eles iam dizer. Ele estava animado, sim, mas ainda estava assustado. Há apenas meio ano atrás , quando ele vivia com sua mãe, padrasto e sua irmã Gemma ele conseguia ir perguntar sobre as coisas. Gemma, que era um ano mais velha que ele, sempre soube o acalmar.

Mas agora, ele estava sozinho em uma cidade onde não conhecia ninguém. Ele não sabia como falar com as pessoas e perguntar sobre coisas da universidade. Ele tinha medo de perder datas importantes, palestras ou se atrasar para as aulas porque ele não conseguia achar o corredor, ele queria estar propiamente preparado. Ele quase não dormiu essa noite e lembrou como tentou cobrir os círculos escuros em baixo de seus olhos com um pouco de maquiagem, mas não adiantou muito e ele não queria colocar muita maquiagem com medo de que aparecesse e as pessoas zombassem dele. Ele apenas queria ficar bonito no seu primeiro dia, assim causando uma boa primeira impressão.  
Uma hora depois ele estava em seu caminho de volta para a casa e soltou um suspiro, subindo um pouco suas mangas do casaco. Ele conseguiu passar pelo seu primeiro dia da uni, e a melhor coisa sobre isso era que ninguém parecia o odiar ainda. Ninguém prestou atenção nele, exceto o lindo garoto é claro, o que fez Harry, sim, corar.  
Seu flat era perto do centro da cidade mas longe o suficiente para ele não ter que escutar os bêbados gritarem coisas sem sentido a noite. Ele tinha dois comôdos: Uma sala de estar com uma mini cozinha no canto e um quarto, além de um banheiro com uma banheira que também podia ser usada como chuveiro. Ele estava feliz pois amava tomar longos banhos de banheira até sua pele estar toda enrrugada.

Enquanto ele subia a escadas para o terceiro andar onde era seu flat ele passou por uma garotinha que estava esperando sua mãe abrir a porta, ela sorriu pra ele quando ele a olhou.

"Oi" ela disse acenando pra ele. Harry disse um pequeno "Olá" e retornou o gesto, enquanto sorria para ela subindo os últimos degraus.  
A garota começou a puxar a perna de sua mãe enquanto Harry chegava até sua porta. O nome na porta ainda era do antigo dono, ele realmente não sabia como colocar seu nome ali, mas ele não recebia muitos visitantes, ninguém exceto seus pais e sua irmã e eles procuraram o flat com ele então sabiam onde era. Talvez ele deveria perguntar a Robni, seu padrasto, para ajuda-lo quando ele viesse visitar.

A sala tinha paredes em um tom de azul claro, quase cinza, exceto pela parte onde era a cozinha, essa parte tinha uma parede toda branca para combinar com os azulejos em cima do balcão. Na direita havia um sofá com a parte de trás de frente para Harry, a velha Tv de plasma de Gemma na parede oposta ao sofá. Na cozinha havia uma pequena mesa com quatro cadeiras ao redor, ao lado, perto da porta havia um armário e um lugar para pendurar casacos e colocar sapatos. Por último entre a mesa e o armário haviam duas portas, uma para o banheiro e outra para o quarto. Ele não tinha uma varanda mas estava tudo bem, ele preferia ter grandes janelas que ele poderia abrir quando precisasse de um pouco de ar e ele não fumava mesmo. 

Harry colocou suas chaves na pequena mesa perto da porta e colocou sua bolsa no chão. Ele franziu a testa para o estado da pequena flor rosa na mesa, ela já estava perdendo algumas pétalas e ele precisaria comprar uma nova logo. Desde de sempre ele pegava flores e as colocavas pela casa, sua mãe sempre plantou diferentes tipos a cada ano e sua mãe o reeprendeu algumas vezes por arranca-las para fazer uma coroa de flores para si mesmo. Umas vez que ele cresceu ele não tocou mais nas flores de sua mãe, ao invés disso, ele comprou algumas para decorar seu quarto e agora seu flat. Elas cheiravam bem e eram bonitas e delicadas, e em Holmes Chapel ele amava fotografar elas nos campos.  
Harry foi para o banheiro e depois decidiu ver alguns vídeo no YouTube e seus blogs favoritos no tumblr, ele amava a internet, lá era seu lugar feliz. Ele conheceu várias pessoas legais e bondosas e ninguém o julgou. É claro, também haviam pessoas más, mas era fácil apenas bloquea-las ou reportar seus perfis, ou até mesmo apagar sua mensagens. Era fácil esquece-las, Algo que Harry não conseguia fazer na vida real.

Quando ele se cobriu com seu lençol rosa pastel ele pegou seu laptop na mesa de cabeceira e começou a ver o primeiro vídeo, um turtorial de como trançar coroas de flore. Além dos anos ele ficou muito bom em faze-las mas sempre havia no que melhorar, e além disso nem toda flor era a mesma coisa e era um desafio a cada vez. Equanto assistia o vídeo ele decidiu que definitivamente deveria trançar uma novamente logo.

Harry acabou ficando meia hora assistindo diferentes turtoriais em coroas de flores antes de cansar e ir assistir vídeos mais divertidos. Ele achou um vídeo engraçado de seu cantor favorito que ainda não tinha assistido mas parou no meio e fechou seu notebook. Os sentimentos haviam ficado fortes demais. Ok, talvez ele tivesse uma grande queda por Liam Payne, e daí? Ele era lindo, e além disso era legal, carinhoso, engraçado, inteligente, alto e...Hetéro. Harry suspirou.  
O sol já quase não aparecia quando Harry terminou o almoço algumas horas depois. Ou era jantar? Eram cinco da tarde, então provavelmente era jantar. Ele sabia que provavelmente ficaria com fome novamanete as dez horas, mas sua mãe havia dado a ele uma quantidade de seu chocolate favorito que provavelmente duraria um mês, então ele pensou que ficaria bem.

Depois que ele terminou seu spaghetti e lavou a louça ele foi para o quarto. Havia uma grande mesa de frente para a janela e no lado direito tinha uma estante de livros, mas a maioria das coisas não eram livros e sim CDs, DVDs, souvenirs, um autográfo de Liam Payne em um porta retrato, alguns livros da escola e suas polaroids que ele tirou no verão com a camêra que sua mãe havia dado a ele no seu aniversário. Ele tinha um amor secreto por fotografia mas não fazia muito, em sua cidade natal as vezes ele levava a camêra quando ia caminhar e tirava fotos não só de flores, mas de tudo que era bonito ou interessante. Mas nessa cidade grande não haviam muitas coisas bonitas das quais ele podia fotografar. (Exceto talvez aquele garoto bonito e, sim talvez Harry tenha tido dificuldade em tira-lo de sua cabeça).

Mas uma parte de sua estante de livros era reservada para algo completamente diferente. Harry foi em direção a aquilo e encarou os diferentes tons de cores e pensou em qual queria usar hoje. Ele olhou para o seu lençol e decidiu usar o de sempre, sua cor favorita, rosa pastel que combinava com seus lábios e olhos e o fazia se sentir bonito.  
Após anos de prática ele ficou muito bom e pintar as unhas, até com a sua mão esquerda. Uma vez que ele estava feliz com o resultado, ele assoprou suas unhas para que o esmalte secasse mais rápido e pegou seu celular com cuidado, mandando mensagem para a sua mãe contando sobre o seu dia, e ela respondeu com mais emojis sorridentes do que o apropiado, mas Harry apenas sorriu. Ele amava tanto a sua mãe. E sua irmã. Elas sempre tentaram o fazer se sentir salvo e normal, mesmo quando todos os outros o chamavam de feio ou em...Não, ele preferia não pensar nisso.

Harry queria colocar música e enquanto ele olhava pelos diferentes CD's os seus olhos acharam o seu favorito: The Script. Aquele garoto na entrada essa manhã voltou a sua mente e ele sorriu. Ele realmente era bonito, e Harry queria ter tido coragem de dizer o quanto ele gostou de sua camisa. O cacheado colocou o CD no rádio em sua mesa e deitou em sua cama, enfiando seu rosto no travesseiro que cheirava como um campo de flores, e seu grande casaco o envolveu como um lençol.  
Quando ele fechou seus olhos por um momento, ele se permitiu pensar no garoto de sorriso bonito, franja e apelidos. Se Harry apenas tivesse coragem, talvez ele o teria procurado no campus e, se ele fosse ousado até o teria chamado para um encontro. Mas ele era Harry Styles e ele sabia que o garoto nunca diria sim de qualquer jeito. Nenhum garoto diria sim novamente.


End file.
